What I Feel When You're Kissin' Me
by mistydreamgirl
Summary: Elena and Stefan are broken up. And Elena sings Damon a song to tell him how she feels. If I get good reviews I'll turn it into a full story. Rated M for Possible Later Chapters.


Elena closed her diary after she was done with her entry. She was a bit depressed after the way her meeting with Damon had went. She had broken things off with Stefan after she realized she was in love with Damon. But when she told him this he didn't believe her. He thought he was still her second choice. So now she was in her room, depressed and worried.

She suddenly had a great idea. She knew tonight was karaoke at the grill and Damon would be at the bar. She could sing a song to him. Perfect!

She knew she needed to look hot for the song. So she got a curling iron and went to work on her hair. When she was done she had to admit her hair looked stunning. She went to her closet and pulled out the brand new dress she bought at the mall yesterday.

It was a sparkling black silk dress, that went down to her mid-thigh. It was graceful, seductive, and showed all her curves.

When she was done with her appearance, she went downstairs; grabbed her car keys and drove to the grill.

After she went inside; she immediately felt his eyes on her but she didn't show it. She walked right up to the stage, and told the manager what song she wanted to sing.

As he told the band members what to play. She walked straight up to the mic with a confindence and boldness that astounded everyone including herself.

And as the band started to play the song she started sing right on que with her eyes on Damon's wide incredulous stare.

_Sparks fly it's like electricity_

_I might die when I forget how to breath_

_You get closer and there's no where in this world I'd rather be_

_Time stops like everything around me is frozen_

_And nothing matters but these,_

_Few moments when you open my mind to things I've never seen_

Based on all of the wolf whistles and cheers she had to be pretty good. And with her eyes still trained on Damon; he finally realized that the song was about him.

_Cuz when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place you're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like are you the one should I really trust_

_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

Then she started to do a sexy dance that fit the song just perfectly and Damon's eyes nearly popped out of his head; along with the rest of the guys there.

_Past loves they never got really far_

_Walls up, make sure I've got in my heart_

_And I promise I wouldn't do this_

_Till I knew it was right for me_

_But no one no guy that I met before_

_Could make me feel so right and secure_

_And have you noticed I loose my focus_

_And the world around me disappear._

I think that is when Damon finally realized that I meant everything I said. Because his incredulous stare became one of understanding and filled with love.

_Cuz when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place you're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like are you the one should I really trust_

_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

_I've never felt nothing like this_

_You're making me open up_

_No point in even trying to fight this_

_It kinda feels like it's love_

I then saw Damon making his way to me and I met his loving gaze with one of confusion.

_Cuz when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place you're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like are you the one should I really trust_

_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you _

When Damon finally got on stage and was right in front of me I started to say, "What are you-" but I never finished that sentence because he pulled me into the most intense kiss of a lifetime. Filled with passion and heat; that left me breathless.


End file.
